The Master of Death and his Starberry
by imasnuffaluffagus
Summary: AU  Wizarding world is outed; GLEE timeline is normal until S2x21  Funk     After Vocal Adrenalin egged Rachel, and New Directions cleaned her up, Rachel called one of the most important people in her life, her godfather…Harry Potter, the master of Death
1. Prologue: Chicken Eggs & Harry

Summary: AU (Wizarding world is outed; GLEE timeline is normal until S2x21 [Funk]) = After Vocal Adrenalin egged Rachel, and New Directions cleaned her up, Rachel called one of the most important people in her life, her godfather…Harry Potter, the master of Death; and you don't mess with Harry's little starberry and get away with it…ever.

Warning: THERE WILL DEFINITELY BE SLASH

**PROLOGUE: CHICKEN EGGS & UNCLE HARRY**

Rachel felt the slimey whites of the egg run down her face mixing with her tears as she cried in the midst of the laughter of the Vocal Adrenalin Singers. How could Jesse do this to her, she gave her all to make their Shakespearean Relationship work and he pelted her with eggs? She was so deep in thought that she didn't see a pissed off Noah chasing the VA away until he was shaking her gently and calling her name.

"Rach, are you okay?" Noah asked her, his eyes full of worry for the girl he considered his best friend.

"Noah? I…. yes, if you wouldn't mind bringing me to the lavatory so that I may free myself from the proverbial blood of a dozen or so murdered little chicks then I would be eternally grateful. "

Noah looked at her and hurriedly guided her to the nearest shower room, "Stay here Rach. I'll get Kurt and the girls to help you." He said as he rushed out of the Cheerios' shower room. After a few minutes, Rachel took her clothes off and stepped into a shower cubicle and started to rinse the slimy eggs off of her. She suddenly heard Kurt's voice "Sweetie? Me and the girls are here with clothes and makeup!"

Rachel turned off the shower and peaked her wet head out of the stall as she said "I am right here Kurt, may you please pass me a towel so that I can cover myself for decency's sake?" Kurt hurriedly gave her a towel as she was then ushered out by Mercedes and Tina to the dressing area where Brittany, Santana, and Quinn were preparing her clothes and makeup.

Rachel knew it was insane to call her godfather because of a little boy problem but in her melodramatic teen mind it didn't matter…. The love of her life just crushed her heart and destroyed the lives of more than a dozen little chicks, so with tears in her eyes she opened her phone and pressed speed dial #3.

"StarBerry? Is something wrong?" A man's lilting voice laced with worry answered, hearing her godfather's soothing voice made Rachel smile as she wiped her tears and asked her godfather, "Uncle Harry, Is it possible for you to arrange a visit to Lima? Papa and Daddy are away on a business trip and logically, you are able to attend to me faster than they can since they are in Japan and have no means of flying back here immediately."

"Of course, I'll be there in an hour or so star berry, then we'll talk about why you're so upset" Harry Answered.

"Thank you, Uncle Harry. I love you" She answered back as she said her goodbye. Rachel knew everything was going to be fine. After all, her Godfather was the most feared wizard in all of the Wizarding World…. Why wouldn't everything be fine?

Author's Note:

1. Yes, although the show is already in Season 3, I decided to write this story way way in S1, because it was my favourite Season

2. Asides from Tartie, Brittana and Fuinn; the other pairings are up for grabs as well. Especially, Harry's and Rachel's Love interests… sso the choices for Harry:

**For Harry:**

Will/Harry (professors in love)

Puck/Harry (Cougar? Puma? Eh!)

Severus/Harry (Bend Over Potter!)

Draco/Harry (Rival Love)

Charlie/Harry (Wanna see my dragon, Harry?)

OMC/Harry (New Love)

Suggestions will also be considered.

**For Rachel:**

Puckelberry (only if PumaPair doesn't win)

Cherry (Dancer and the Singer)

Matchel (silently loud)

St. Berry (after you egged me?)

Teddy/Rachel (god sibling love)


	2. Chapter 1: Maria and the Wolf

Disclaimer: I had forgotten this in my first chapter! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy.

* Sorry for the long wait, my academics were beating the daylights out of me! I just got enough time to write this and post this now. So, for those who reviewed… thanks for the support and the patience! 

**CHAPTER 1: MARIA AND THE WOLF**

=== Somewhere in New York ===

Ending the call with his goddaughter, Harry Potter sighed and plopped himself on the plush red couch of his study. If there were two things he hated it was being hounded by fanatics AND most especially his loved ones getting hurt. Rolling his wand in his hand, he thought about his starberry and how he came to know the lovable Berry family.

*flashback*

_Seventeen year old Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Survived and now known as the Master of Death only had one thought in his head 'What the bloody hell' It was bad enough that he was hounded by his fans, he just had to become the most eligible wizard for eternity! How was he supposed to know that having the three hallows would make him a 17 year old immortal? Thanks to the nattering fools, he and his godson had to escape to the Americas… what a troublesome bunch. _

'_It's just not fair; couldn't I get some sense of normality?' was the only thing the beautiful green eyed boy thought. He was brought out of his rant by a loud cry from the next room. Harry quickly rushed to the next room and saw little Teddy crying while holding his onesie clad feet and rocking gently. _

"_Hush Teddy bear, Uncle Harry's here" he cooed to the little baby as he picked him up. Seeing his godfather, Teddy's cries slowly faded to sniffles and a teary smile bloomed on his face "unca hawwy! Unca hawwy! Pway wif me?" Harry smiled at his adorable god son and replied "of cou-"_

_Ding dong!_

'_Who could possibly be stupid enough to actually trek through the woods of Washington to visit a stranger? It couldn't possibly be anyone from the Wizarding World, I made sure to cover his tracks.' With that thought, harry stood up with Teddy in his arms and went to open the door. He was greeted to the sight of two men and a baby._

"_Hello there new neighbour, my name is LeRoy Berry and this is my husband Hiram, and last but the most lovely is our little star, Rachel! We hope we did not intrude on any urgent matter but we just had to welcome you with a smile and some kugel!" Harry just stared in awe… how can anyone talk that fast and that long without breathing? He looked at the man with the insanely wide smile and a pyrex full of kugel in his hands and then to the other man with a baby cradled in his arms… he had no choice but to let them in. "Come in, LeRoy and Hiram…was it?" _

_The two men were quickly ushered into the living room and sat the little girl in a playpen that Harry had assembled for Teddy. Seeing this as an opportunity for Teddy to make a friend, he placed the little boy in the playpen as well. _

_The three adults watched as the two cute babies stared at each other, one baby in a cute wolf eared onesie and the other in a West Side story inspired baby dress. Suddenly the two babies lunged for each other and rolled around in the playpen laughing and giggling. After they broke a part, Teddy waddled to the adults and lolled his head like a puppy while looking up at Harry and said "unca hawwy, she mine?"_

_Sighing, Harry looked at the two men (who frankly looked like they wanted to pull out a camera and start taking pictures) and smiled "looks like there's no escaping…. I think we'll be stuck with each other for a long time". The two men grinned at him in agreement as they sat and for half the day, the three men laughed as they shared their stories while the two cute babies were rolling around and giggling. _

*end flashback*

Reminiscing about the Berry Family, Harry was surprised by the banging of the front door. "Har! I'm back from Port Angeles… I got your paints and books!" shouted a young man with black hair (and blue streaks) and honey toned eyes. "Merlin! Teddy, you scared the hell out of me!"

Walking in the room, Teddy looked at his godfather weirdly and asked him "what were you thinking about?". Harry smiled at the 18 year old boy and replied "I'm thinking about going to Ohio".

Teddy suddenly dropped the bag with a wide grin and laughed. "Are we gonna go see Ray-Ray, Uncle LeRoy, and Uncle Hiram? Cos you know I'm down for that!". Looking at his godson, Harry began to explain Rachel's situation to Teddy and as he finished his explanation, Teddy had a visible scowl on his face. Teddy then dashed to his room and started packing as he shouted "Har! Be ready in 20 minutes!"

Hearing his godson's muttering and cursing, Harry gave an evil grin and said "Looks like we're going to have fun."

===Glee Club, McKinley High School ===

"This is BULLSHIT! Those punks went too far, I swear Rach… I'll fucking kill them" shouted an angry Puck.

The air in the choir room was thick with emotion, Rachel having beenn cleaned up by the glee club girls, sat quietly in a big football shirt (#20 – Puckerman) and shorts (courtesy of Brittany). She looked at Puck and said "Noah, I appreciate your concern but I do not want you to be caught doing an asinine 'mission' to avenge me!" She stood up and went in the middle of the room where Mr. Schue was leaning on the piano. "Although I am experiencing sorrow for the poor baby chicks, I want to beat the VA the best way we know how… through singing and that is revenge for me… please let me at least have that" she turned her sorrowful brown eyes to the New Directions and said "Besides, I have contacted my g-"

_got a curse I cannot lift, shines when the sunset shifts, when the moon is round and full… gotta bust that box gotta gut-_

Rachel stopped what she was saying and hurriedly searched for her phone in her pink backpack. With a cry of triumph, she took the phone out and answered out "Teddy Bear! What a surprise! You usually contact me before I sleep!" The New Directions stared at Rachel with their faces set in surprise. They had never seen her genuinely happy before. "What? What do you mean go outside… no, tell me now Thaddeus Remus Lupin or I will tell my fathers who made all the hair on their body turn pink… what? You wouldn't … FINE."

Putting down her phone, she started fixing her backpack and was about to go out when Kurt asked her "Sweetie, who in Gaga was that?" Rachel looked at Kurt and the New Directions with surprise and replied "Oh that was my best friend, I am sorry I forgot about our discussion. May we discuss this tomorrow? I have to go out" with that Rachel went out in a flurry with the New Directions tailing her.

When New Directions arrived in the parking lot, they saw a blue motorcycle parked out front; Rachel saw the motorcycle and her brows met into a frown until she heard a whistle. She looked to the side and ran to a handsome boy, with a big smile, she ran towards the boy and squealed "Teddy!"

A/N:

*Is this classified as a cliffhanger? XD

*Reason why Teddy calls Harry not by uncle (like in his childhood days) is because it would be weird for Teddy to call someone who looks like 18 or 17 "Uncle"

*They move a lot because Harry hates the attention he gets when they find out who he is.

*THE PAIRING: PUMA; GODSIBLING LOVE (cos I love the idea of these two pairing and a lot of people are saying it's a good pairing XD)


End file.
